Chronicles Of The Firsts
by Awe50me
Summary: "Over the knee Daniel. Time for your first bionic spanking," #AndThenThereWereFour A compilation of everyone's first spankings as bionic heroes. First Lab Rats fic... Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by And Then There Were Four

"Over the knee Daniel, Time for your first bionic spanking,"

I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chase's First: (Avalanche)

Once Douglas was shipped off to the warehouse and the whole icy situation was rectified, Adam Bree, Chase and Leo were off to dry and wind down.

Tasha on the other hand pulled Donald aside.

"Donald, it is time you reign in these kids. I know that they are bionic but they are not invincible! I do now want to lose one of them because of their own stupidity," Tasha said with determination and fear at the same time

"I know." Donald sighed, "I can't ground them, I can't disable their bionics, and chores don't seem to help,"

"I have an option. It works on bionic and regular kids," Tasha suggested as she ran a hand up and down his back

"What?" Donald asked with mild curiosity and hope

"Spank them," Tasha said simply

Donald mulled over the possibility and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to fit.

"That may just be it," Donald whispered

"I will take everyone out of the house and you can have this talk with Chase," Tasha decided as she yelled for the kids

"Chase! I want you in the lab in five," Donald said firmly as he left the living room

Chase acknowledged his father's command and headed down to the lab.

"Chase, we need to talk," Donald said as he gestured to a stool. Chase took a seat and looked up into his father's disappointed eyes

"You risked your life over some teasing," Donald stated

"I had to prove my worth," Chase said defensively

"No you did not. As much as they tease you, they look up to you and respect you. If that was not true this team would have never worked," Donald lectured

Chase started to deny it but even with his super intelligence couldn't come up with a reliable argument.

"I am sorry," Chase offered half-heartedly. While it was the correct thing to say, it was certainly not meant.

"You will be," Donald said as he retrieved a thick piece of wood from a drawer. Running his hand over the cool wood brought back memories. The paddle belonged to his father who made good use of it on both Donald and Douglas.

Never would Donald have thought that he would be using it on his own son.

Chase's eyes grew wide and he froze," You can't,"

"I can't?" Donald asked quietly, "I am for all purposes your father and you, my son endangered his life over some trivial teasing and I can't punish you?"

"Not with that." Chase choked out

"I know it is harsh for your first physical punishment but I keep seeing your dead bod mangled in the snow. I wouldn't have been able to deal with that," Donald said finally

"Please dad! Anything but that!" Chase tried once more

"You know as well as I do that there is nothing else I can do. It is this or my belt, your choice," Donald offered

Chase ran the calculations in his head and knew that the paddle would hurt much more in the long run, yet somehow he felt as if he deserved it.

"Where d'ya want me?" Chase mumbled

Donald gestured to the desk but stopped Chase before he beent over.

"Lose the pants, kid,"

"I-," Chase stopped and pulled the pants down, letting it drop to his ankles before bending over

"I am sorry Chase but you will never do something so idiotic again," Donald said firmly

* * *

Mr Davenport stood behind me just holding the paddle across my buttocks. It feels pretty cool back there at the moment but I know very soon the fires of hell will be burning as this paddle sears its message across my butt.

There will be no more idiotic stunts for this guy. Uhuh.

I feel the paddle ascend and swiftly hear the crack.

My brain takes a few seconds to register and I grind my teeth to stop the howl. Man, he is not holding back one bit.

Crack! goes the damned thing again and again and again.

It has been 6 swats with the wooden demon and my resolve to take this silently is long gone as I whimper and squirm.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

My face was sticky and wet, my sleeves were soaked and streaked and my backside, well my backside was regretting its attatchment to my body.

I can hear Mr. Davenport moving closer and I wonder what he is doing. It becomes apparently clear as I feel his fingers tug on the waistband of my briefs.

I let out a strangled sob of mortification but instead of pulling my underpants to my ankles, he pulled the soft fabric up and wedged it into my butt crack. I would remember to thank him later after he finishes stripping my butt of its flesh.

The paddle was slammed onto my vulnerable and quivering ass cheeks.

'AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!' Somehow that swat seemed harder. Who knew that a pair of briefs made a difference?

The swats came down and my howls increased in volume. Suddenly I was thankful that Tasha had taken everyone out.

Soon I lost count of the swats that rained down on my rear. I could feel the heat radiating off my backside and my sobs were now incoherent.

I did not even notice that Mr. Davenport had tossed the wretched thing aside and was now rubbing my back.

I sucked in deep breaths and began to calm down. I felt Mr. Davenport running his hand across my back, whispering his apology and asking me to never put him in such a position again. This only served to make me cry harder.

Eventually Mr Davenport lifted me off the desk and wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder and I felt lighter, better too.

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered as I spotted the tears running down his face too.

"I will not hesitate to do this again if you act like a reckless idiot," Mr Davenport muttered as he ran his hand through my hair

"I better get freshened up," I said softly as I pulled my coarse pants over my sore butt. I made my way to the bathroom and rinsed off the snot and tear streaks.

I hurriedly changed my t shirt and before leaving the bathroom, I pulled my pants and underpants down and inspected my butt.

Damn! It was crimson red and still warm to the touch. Now Adam and Bree could tease me all they wanted but I will never attempt another stupid stunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam's First Time:** ** _(Adam Up)_**

Donald Davenport flew back to Mission Creek with Tasha but had to make a stop at Davenport Industries.

"You hungry?" Donald asked as he checked over some files

"A little," Tasha answered with a shrug

"I could go for a pizza right about now," Donald said as he patted his stomach

Tasha placed a call to the pizza place an ordered a large pizza which was to be delivered in 15 minutes.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly with Donald's work and the pizza boy was allowed to enter the deserted building.

"Adam!" Donald exclaimed in shock

"How do you know my name?" The pizza boy asked with an awed grin

Donald grabbed the kid by the neck and hauled him out to the car. Tasha had followed them out and hopped into the passenger seat.

Donald sped home with a sinking feeling that his Cellular Replicator had been used. Donald made his decision that if Adam had indeed used the replicator, he would be spanked.

Donald threw open the front door to find the four teens huddled in front of the television.

"Did any of you four use my Cellular Replicator?" Donald asked furiously

"Nope, never heard of it," Adam answered quickly

"Really? Then what is this?" Tasha asked as she pulled pizza boy Adam in

"My long lost twin brother?" Adam asked hopefully

"I think I would have known," Donald said forcefully

"Anyone else involved in this mess?" Tasha asked with a raised eyebrow

"No," Adam denied as Leo attempted to speak

"It was me and just me. Eddy told me about it," Adam sighed dejectedly

"Adam, I want you in the lab. Bree, Chase and Leo, you guys are going to a movie with Tasha," Donald ordered

"Mr Davenport, there is a zapper in the lab that should work," Chase said softly, "I made it when I was bored,"

"Thank you, Chase," Donald said with a tiny smile

"Let's go," Tasha said tiredly pointing to the door

Chase winced as he thought of his brother's punishment. No one knew what happened that night and Chase was under the impression that Tasha did not know either. She had brought him back a Vanilla FroYo, just the way he liked it.

Chase sent a silent prayer for his brother and joined the family.

* * *

Donald zapped away the extra Adam and then went to find the real Adam.

"Adam, how could you be so reckless?" Donald asked disappointed

"I know I could have broken your invention so I'm sorry," Adam said quickly

"This has very little to do with the invention," Donald said sadly as his son honestly thought that he was this worked up over a silly invention

Adam look confused and Donald continued, "This is about you Adam. I send you guys into danger to save the rest of the world but when danger can be avoided it should. I will make sure of that. The replicator was experimental. It could have easily blown up and taken you out!"

"I didn't think of it like that," Adam mumbled dejectedly

"I know. You saw a way out and you took it. I am going to make sure that next time you have something to think about," Donald said as he inched closer to the desk that held the paddle.

"You serious?" Adam asked in surprise as he saw the paddle

"Yes, Adam. This is a matter of your safety so I can assure you that I am very serious." Donald said as he indicated the desk.

"Chase will never let me hear the end of this one," Adam grieved as he started to lean over the desk

"Not sure he will give you a hard time," Davenport said with a slightly forced laugh

"Adam, son, I want the pants down," Donald said gently

Adam shrugged before dropping his jeans and bending over, hoping he did not crush the desk.

* * *

Mr Davenport pressed the paddle firmly against my butt, then without warning, he raised the board and brought it back down with a loud crash.

 **WHACK!**

The force was incredibly strong and made me wonder if he had secret super strength. I was determined to take this spanking like a man so no one could tease me about it later.

Within seconds, another swat slammed against my bottom.

 **SMACK!**

It felt even harder than the first. I winced but managed to stay in place. A few seconds later, the next swat landed, followed by another one and then another.

Each swat was harder than the one before and seemed to tear the flesh from my already tender buttocks.

My thin boxers were little protection from Mr Davenport's wrath.

 **WHACK!**  
 **WHACK!**  
 **WHACK!**  
 **WHACK!**

I could not stand the pain in my rear. I was bionic after all and I did not have to be spanked like a child.

I jumped as a particularly hard swat caught the top of my thighs. I felt my hand raise but Mr Davenport clearly anticipated my next move and immediately took cover as the plasma grenade dropped a ceiling beam.

I froze as the beam landed inches away from us.

"Did you glitch or was this intentional?" Mr Davenport asked coldly

"I wanted you to stop," I whined

He just guided me over the desk and started laying into me harder. Tears were flowing freely down my face as the paddling continued. The swats kept coming one right after another.

Mr Davenport finally stopped and reached for my boxers. I wanted to use my heat vision or do something but refrained. It would only get worse.

My boxer slid just under my thighs and the paddle crashed into my butt once more.

"You **SMACK** will **SMACK** not **SMACK** do **SMACK** something **SMACK** that **SMACK** stupid **SMACK** again!" Mr Davenport called out

"I WON'T! Please. I – I will behave!" I sobbed

"Adam, if you had just taken your punishment without trying to attack me, we would have been done," Mr Davenport said quietly

"P-pl-please no more!" I begged

I could hear Mr Davenport choke back tears as he controlled his voice,"5 more and we are done, Dee,"

 **WHACK!  
WHACK!  
WHACK!  
WHACK!  
WHACK!**

I barely heard the clang as the paddle was flung away and Mr Davenport was rubbing my back soothingly.

I stood up and my hands immediately went to rub my bottom. It felt like it had been through a meat tenderizer. I could hardly stand to pull my jeans up. I was still crying.

Mr Davenport hugged me tightly and felt my shoulder get damp but I didn't care.

"Damn Pop, you gotta some serious strength," I joked with a weak grin

"Adam, I love you, goof ball,"

"I love you too, old man but I just want to get these awful jeans off," I said with a smirk as I left the lab.

I was curious enough to take a peek in the mirror and whoa was it red. Even brighter than the red Davenport emblem.

When everyone returned from the movies , Chase handed me a stuffed pig and said," I know you wanted a pet pig but this was the best I could do,"

I hugged my little brother and somehow knew that he shared in this newfound bond.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Three Minus Bree"**

 **"Which Father Knows Best?"**

 **This sort of took on a life of its own. Please stay with me.**

* * *

Donald sighed for the umpteenth time as he rolled onto his back. Bree had destroyed her chip and generally made his life more difficult. Douglas helped him get it working again but the feeling of irritation and annoyance began to eat away at him.

"What do I do?" Donald muttered but jumped when Tasha grumbled and smacked him.

"Sleep!"

As sleep crept up on him, Donald made a mental note to speak to Bree.

* * *

"Good morning!" Donald greeted as he strolled into the lab

"Morning, Mr Davenport," Bree replied as she glanced up from the smartphone.

"Where's Chase and Adam?" Donald questioned as he looked around the empty lab

"Out," Was the only reply he got

"We need to talk." Donald said finally as he cut the connection in the lab. Bree's phone now had no reception rendering it useless.

Bree huffed and discarded the phone, "Let's talk then."

"You are a bionic hero. You should know that it comes first." Donald started

"Is this about the chip?" Bree asked slowly

"Sometimes you have to give up everything to carry out your duty as a hero. You need to be prepared to do that. I need to know that this will never happen again,"

"It won't," Bree promised

"How can I be sure of that?" Donald wondered, "How can I know that you won't act so recklessly and without thought again?"

"I will not abandon the team," Bree said forcefully

"It is not about the team. Someday there will be no need for my bionic heroes. I need to know that when the going gets tough you don't act without evaluating the consequence."

"I can't say that I will." Bree shrugged, "I'll try."

"Maybe your behaviour shouldn't go unpunished." Donald thought

"Punished? How?"

"I'd spank you." Donald answered simply

"No! You can't!" Bree yelled

"Give me one good reason why I can't," Donald practically demanded

"You are not my father!" Bree spat, "You have no right to touch me,"

Donald froze as his mind raced. Bree's words spun around inside, pumping through his veins, turning everything into ice. His inactivity allowed Bree to speed away, leaving Donald shell shocked.

"I'm not their father," He whispered as he crumbled, falling to his knees.

* * *

""Dinner's here!" Tasha called and waited. A stampede sounded through the house as Adam, Chase and Leo raced in. Bree followed at a slower pace, looking around first.

"Donald!" Tasha called

"Where is Big D? And Douglas?" Leo asked as he reached for pizza.

"Douglas has a new lady friend," Chase laughed

"Dougie does better than you, Chase," Adam guffawed

The front door creaked as Donald walked in.

"Come on, Mr Davenport." Adam called, "Pizza's gonna be gone if you delay,"

"I'm not hungry," Donald said distractedly, "I'm gonna work on something upstairs,"

Chase looked bewildered as he glanced between the pizza and Donald.

"I'm going to talk to him," Chase said finally

"No," Bree coughed, "Let him go,"

* * *

"Chase!" Adam yelled

"What's up?" Chase answered as he looked up from his work

"Something's up with Mr Davenport," Adam stage whispered

"And Bree." Chase added, "Maybe we should talk to Bree?"

Adam nodded as he texted.

"What's the emergency?" Bree asked as she sped into the lab

As she stopped she watched the doors slam shut and Adam and Chase face her.

"Something wrong?"

"You tell us." Chase stated

"Mr Davenport and you have been acting all weird. What's up with that?" Adam questioned as he stood tall, arms folded and completely serious.

"None of your business." Bree ground out

"Remember the Davenport Deal?" Chase asked softly

Instantaneously, all three were lost in their memories. Back when they were young and had only each other for company, Chase had found a link into the real world but was too afraid to tell them. The Davenport Deal was created by Bree and Adam to know exactly what Chase knew. Their great discovery was the world of movies.

"Yeah," Bree answered finally, "I remember."

"Then honour the deal and tell us what's going on!" Adam demanded

"Mr Davenport wanted to –uh- s-s-p-punish me," Bree revealed

"So?" Chase asked

"So he has no right to do touch me. This is not the dark ages!" Bree defended

"What did you say to stop him?" Adam wondered curiously

"I told him that he was not my father," Bree whispered, "You would have done the same."

"No, we wouldn't have." Adam said hoarsely

"You hurt him," Chase said, "He is our father. The only man I see as my father."

"How can you say that?" Bree cried in anguish

"We've been there!" Adam answered

"We both agreed to his decision." Chase confessed

"He's done this to you?" Bree questioned dazed

"We agreed. Best decision I've ever made." Adam said firmly

"Me too." Chase voiced, "Fix this, Bree."

Both Adam and Chase left, leaving Bree to her confused thoughts and creeping guilt.

* * *

Bree paced outside Davenport's hiding space. Finally she threw open the door and sped in.

"Can I talk to you?" Bree asked softly

Donald swivelled to face her. He looked terrible with bags under his eyes that were close to bloodshot. His cheeks looked damp and the streaks were not mistakable.

"Sure," Donald sighed

"I'm sorry," Bree whispered, "I am so sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for," Donald shrugged, "You spoke the truth. Nothing wrong with that,"

"But I was wrong. You may not be my biological father but you are the only man I see as one." Bree began to crack.

"Bree…" Donald was lost for words

"Please!" Bree cried, "I'm sorry and I deserve everything you can give me,"

"I don't know if I can. What if you hold it against me?" Donald stated

Donald breathed in deeply.

"Wait in the spare room," Donald ordered

Bree turned and hesitated before launching herself into Donald's arms.

"I love you, Dad!"

Donald wrapped his arms around his girl and just reveled in the glory. Discipline would come later.


End file.
